Fabric formation using so-called stitch bonding techniques is well known. In such processes, a multiplicity of stitching yarns is passed repeatedly in stitching relation through one or more substrate layers in closely spaced rows so as to form a coordinated arrangement of surface stitches in covering relation to the substrate. It is possible to use such stitch bonding techniques to form substantially uniform surfaces covered by the stitching yarns. It is also possible to impart patterns of stitching yarns across the surface by manipulation of the formation process. Such patterns may use upstanding loops, substantially flat stitches or combinations thereof.
It is also known to use a cleaning element having a cleaning layer defining a scrubbing surface for contacting a floor or other surface to be cleaned and a foam backing for absorption and retention of water or other cleaning fluid. Such prior cleaning elements have typically used adhesive bonding or other attachment techniques to secure the cleaning layer to the foam backing.